Saviour
by Love-girl2015
Summary: "When I hear your cries, praying for life, I will be there"- BVB He didn't know why he was so intrigued by the happenings that day, he just knew he wanted to see that boy, he wanted to know if he was ok,he wanted to help him, he wanted to show him love, he wanted... he wanted to save him. Sebastian/Ciel, Claude/Alois OOC Rated T just to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**LG15: It's been about 5 to 6 months or so since the last time I wrote something… wow. I'm not very happy at the moment; really, I just truly want to go sit in a corner and die or something. Anyway, I got this idea from the song 'Saviour' by Black Veil Brides, go listen to it if you want to and haven't, it's good, makes me cry every now and then. Hope you like this.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji.**

**Warning: Sebastian/Ciel, Claude/Alois; don't like, well… don't read? I don't know your choice.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Broken Sapphires

England's General Hospital's waiting room was filled with soft murmurs coming from here and there; the nurses' high-heeled steps echoed through too.

Sebastian sat, patiently waiting for his best friend, Claude, who was visiting his boyfriend, Alois, whom had been terribly sick for the last 3 months; he had been diagnosed with leukemia a year ago and it got slightly worse each day.

The raven sighed softly; Claude was walking over to him with a small smile gracing his features.

"Hey, Alois wants you to come in" he said, turning right back to head over to his lover's room again.

Sebastian followed and went inside; as always, the blonde, though looking more drained than the last time they had actually _seen_ each other, had a bright smile upon his face.

"Sebastian-san…" he said a bit weakly, smile never faltering.

"Hey, you look brighter today" Sebastian said as he ruffled his young friend's hair.

"I'm hanging there…" breathed Alois, as he closed his eyes at the gesture.

"That's good"

The conversation went on random-stuff mode from there; none of them wanted to think about what was truly going on with the youngest.

Soon, it was time to leave; visiting hours were over. After saying their goodbye's and Claude giving Alois a small, yet sweet, kiss they left the room and started making their way towards the exit.

"He looks a little thinner than before, but he seems brighter" the raven said softly.

Claude nodded his head in agreement and just as he was about to respond… the chaos begun.

Urgent calls from the receptionist for doctors, nurses, anyone at all; each of them hurriedly making their way to the emergency elevator's entrance.

Claude and Sebastian froze on their spot. A stretcher was being wheeled inside, in a somewhat desperate manner, the hall towards the emergency room.

A limp, pale, bloodied hand hung from the stretcher; the other laying limply against its owner's stomach.

The boy was horribly pale; his breathing was hitched… he was dying.

"Make way! Everybody move, he cut his wrists rather deeply, we need to stitch him up NOW, he's lost too much blood already" the doctor gave orders as they moved; Sebastian couldn't bring himself to look away from the boy's half opened eyes.

Beautiful, yet hunted, sapphire orbs showed despair, pain and anguish… yet no regret.

For some reason, Sebastian couldn't bring himself to move and look away from the now closed door until he felt Claude gently pulling him away.

* * *

**LG15: Should I go on with it…?**


	2. Chapter 2

**LG15: It feels nice to wake up, check my email and see that I received some reviews for this **** Thanks for everyone who reviewed and/or favorite and stuff.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Haunted Soul

"-tian? Hey, Sebastian!" the raven turned his lost gaze back up to his friend with a small smile.

"Sorry, what were you saying?" he asked.

The golden-eyed junior stared at his friend for a moment before sighing a little. "You're thinking about what happened last night… aren't you?"

Sebastian blinked at him, crimson eyes widening a little. "…hm, am I that obvious?" he chuckled as he shook his head slightly.

Claude laughed with him. "Come on, I had to nearly drag you away from the hospital, remember? Why were you so suddenly out of it?"

"His eyes…" was all he said.

Claude frowned a little, tilting his head slightly to the side in question. "What about them..?"

Sebastian's eyes glued themselves over at his friend's. "I felt… I _feel_ the need to help him; those sapphires of his, they were half opened, yet they were filled with so many emotions… I couldn't look away from them, he-…"

"…"

"…"

"Do you want to see him?" Claude gave his long time friend an encouraging smile as he asked.

Sebastian looked up at him and nodded. "I do…"

* * *

His body felt heavy, that was the first thing he noticed when he came to his senses.

Everything was pitch black; was it night time?

Was he dead…? Had he succeeded?

There was a beeping sound coming from his side; it sounded steady.

Where his eyes open?

He tried lifting his hands but couldn't. He began feeling a little anxious; the beeping started going faster, just as his breathing.

Using every ounce of strength he had at the moment, he forced his eyes open.

Everything was blurry; the beeping grew faster.

Breathing became a challenge, suddenly and he blinked trying to see where he was.

He coughed a couple of times; his asthma was acting up.

He heard footsteps; several voices flooding his ears yet he hear nothing.

He moved his head from side to side, desperately trying to get some air into his burning lungs; mission failed.

His body suddenly felt heavy and strangely relaxed, after he felt what he thought was a small needle or something piercing through the skin of his thigh.

Slowly, he could breathe again; dark spots filled his, still, blurry vision… everything went black and silent.

* * *

"I wonder what drove him to such measures… he looks like a sophomore, just like Alois" said Claude as he drove.

Seating on the passenger seat, Sebastian nodded distractedly.

Claude glanced over at his friend for a second; he looked really intrigued and he couldn't deny he was too himself.

On the brighter side of the situation, he would be able to visit Alois again. His boyfriend was getting chemotherapy today, again.

He really wanted to be there for him since he never truly had the chance to do so every day because of school.

Alois hadn't dropped out of school though… every two days his best friend would visit and help him keep up; Claude had never met him/her.

"We're here"

Sebastian looked up, snapping out of his trance once again.

'_This is it'_ he thought as they exited the car and went into the hospital and directly towards the receptionist from the first floor.

No turning back.

* * *

**LG15: Still want me to go on? Please let me know…**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Ready or Not

"Hello, how may I help you?" the receptionist was the same one from the day before; she smiled brightly as she recognized them.

"Oh! Are you here to see Alois? He just finished his chemotherapy section for today, he's already back at his room" she informed nicely.

"Actually, I was wondering if you could tell me how the boy whom was brought in last night is. Um, the one who tried to kill himself; bluish hair, blue eyes…." Sebastian tried his best at trying to describe the boy.

"Oh… wait a moment" she said, turning back to the computer. "He's room is the last one of the hall Alois' in… um, Sebastian-san?" she asked quietly.

"Yes?"

"… You don't know this boy" it wasn't a question, he knew this perfectly well; he wasn't about to deny it.

"No, I don't"

There was a slight moment of silence, until Claude interrupted it for a minute.

"Seb, I'll go and check on Alois" he said.

Smiling a bit, Sebastian responded "Alright, go on, see you later" waving he turned back to the nurse.

"I trust you… I don't know why, I just do. He-he had a panic attack, just as he woke up; he was still drowsy, he probably wasn't able to recognize where he was. That boy needs help… I mean, if you had seen his eyes…I-"she shook her head at the memory.

Sebastian couldn't have agreed more; he himself wasn't able to get much sleep because of it. He knew it was stupid, I mean, why was he even worrying about some stranger? It was just another troubled teenager, right? Why was he so intrigued? It wasn't his problem, so…. Why?

"Thank you… Um, am I allowed to go see him?"

"Of course… go on" she smiled reassuringly.

Sebastian bowed a little in gratefulness and then went straight to the elevator pressing the button to the 14th floor.

His heart wanted to burst right off his chest and his stomach was feeling rather odd; was he really that nervous? Please, this was simply… stupid.

The elevator went to a stop with a loud _DING!_ And he stepped off, automatically walking to the left, as if he were going to the blond's room and kept walking further as he passed by.

Finally, he stopped right in front of the last door at the end of the hall; everything went strangely quiet to him… as if the world had been waiting for this to happen; he shook his head at the thought and taking a deep, supposedly soothing, breath… he opened the door.

* * *

When Claude entered his boyfriend's room, he expected to find him like always: cuddled in bed, reading or simply staring at the ceiling or resting.

This time, though, the bed was empty.

He frowned a little when he heard coughing coming from the bathroom.

Slowly, he walked towards the door and knocked gently.

"Alois?" he called.

There was more coughing: "Alois…?" he was getting a little worried now.

"…*cough* C-Claude?" his lover's voice was soft and barely audible.

"Are you alright?" it was a stupid question but he just felt the need to ask.

"D-Don't come in… it's the c-chemo" responded Alois.

But, Claude wasn't about to follow that command, so, he slowly pushed the door open.

His chest tightened just a bit at the sight. Alois was leaning against the wall, as he sat, the toilet had just been flushed, the sound of it filling up with water once again echoed silently through the small room, signaling that he had just thrown up.

"Love…" he whispered as he lowered himself to sit next to the blond.

"I told you not to come in" Alois whispered, leaning his head upwards, still against the wall, eyes closed.

Claude did not respond; Alois suddenly jerked a little, his eyes flew open ad he managed to crawl towards the toilet just in time before he finished emptying his stomach.

The golden-eyed junior winced at the painful retching sounds his boyfriend was emitting, yet he still went to him, pulled his hair slightly back with a hand and rubbed small, gentle circles on his back with the other.

Alois whimpered as he gagged again but nothing came out; his stomach was already empty, yet he still felt nauseous.

Tears started forming in his eyes, as he flushed the toilet once again; he didn't have the strength to keep them in; a quiet sob escaped his trembling lips and he shut his eyes tight.

He let Claude embrace him and cried against his chest.

"I love you, Alois… You are going to be fine, you'll see" yet, Claude couldn't help but feel insecure at his own reassurance.

* * *

**LG15: Hope you liked it, please review and tell me what you think **** I'll try to update soon, guys, love you!**


	4. Chapter 4

**LG15: Sorry it' so short and boring…:/ I'll TRY to make the next one longer…**

* * *

Chapter 4: I don't know

Sebastian didn't truly know what he had expected to see, once he opened that door. But, the sight that greeted him made his heart clench slightly.

The boy lay on the bed, unmoving; he was sleeping. An IV was attached to him piercing through his arm, since his wrists were wrapped in several layers of gauze. He still looked pale, just like the night before.

The raven, cautiously, approached the bed; not once taking his eyes off the boy's calm, sleeping face.

That's when he noticed the boy was covered in a thin layer of sweat; his body shaking from various shivers running through his smalls spine.

The raven frowned when a quiet whimper echoed through the room.

His hand, subconsciously, reached towards the intriguing features of the bluenette; his hand slowly, gently caressed the pale cheek.

Then, suddenly, the boy jerked away with a, somewhat, strangled gasp. He sat up so quickly that his head collided against Sebastian's with force, making them both hiss at the sudden pain.

Sebastian fell back into a chair he had not noticed before, as he rubbed his forehead, eyes closed tightly.

"Who are you…?" the voice was barely audible, but Sebastian swore it was the most gentle, beautiful one he had ever heard.

Taking his hand down, the raven cautiously looked up towards the figure whom now, somewhat, sat on the bed.

Dead, dulled sapphires stared back at him; face emotionless and tired, even though he had most likely slept for more than a day.

Not answering, Sebastian stood, again, and approached the bed; he tried to ignore the strange clench he felt on his chest when the blue eyed boy cowered away, as he did so.

The bluenette now sat as far as the bindings on his wrists allowed him to and the position didn't look too comfortable; he sat, of course, but one of his arms was stretched in a seemingly painful way.

"Don't…touch me" the boy hissed, his eyes narrowing slightly.

"Alright…. Calm down; my name is Sebastian, nice to meet you" the raven said, as if it were the most normal thing, while he stretched his hand for the youngest to shake.

The boy tensed visibly, as the raven revealed his name; of course he recognized him, it was Sebastian Michaelis, for Pete's sake!

"…I know who you are… get out" he said in a cold, emotionless tone.

Sebastian blinked._ He… knows who I am? How? Where?_

"We study at the same school, you idiot, ." the boy said, as if he had read the raven's thoughts.

"I've never seen you around before…" admitted Sebastian. "What grade are you in?" he asked.

_**Did he not hear me? OUT! Damn it, this guy, really…**_ "I'm a sophomore, please, get out of my room!" he answered exasperated, trying to free his hand in the process.

"Oh… strange, I really had never noticed you" he said to himself. The bluenette sighed in agitation, but decided to stay quiet, hoping that the senior would simply go away… he didn't, of course.

After a few minutes of silence, Sebastian decided to go, stupidly, straight to the point.

"Why did you do it…?" he asked, staring at the boy.

The question caught the sophomore off guard, judging by the expression his features took.

…_**What?**_

"…excuse me?" whispered the bluenette, eyes wide as he stared back.

"Why did you try to kill yourself?"

"Who do you think you are, seriously? Barging into my room… You don't know me, what gives you the right to ask about that? Why the hell would I tell you, huh?" The boy was seriously trying to control himself.

"I just… I was there when they brought you in and I … I felt the need to-…. To come and see you, I want to help you" Sebastian said, being honest, as he tried to explain what he had felt.

The boy just frowned and stared at him for what felt like the longest time to Sebastian; then he spoke again, eyes narrowing slightly.

"Why? Just…why?"

"… I don't know"

They sat there; the bluenette was glaring at Sebastian and the eldest just took it all.

"I'm serious, get out or I'll call the nurse or something"

"…."

"…" the boy narrowed an eyebrow at the raven.

"Can I… at least get your name?"

Not receiving an answer, the raven sighed and stood up, making his way to the door; but, he stopped for a moment, when the soft voice reached his ears as it echoed through the room.

"Ciel…Ciel Phantomhive" and with that, smiling a bit, the raven exited the room.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: He's… what? Why?

Two months had passed, since then; Alois kept on getting weaker each day, the treatment making him feel even more exhausted than he already was by the cancer itself. Claude skipped school every now and then, too concerned to be able to concentrate at all and Sebastian, for reasons unknown to him, hadn't gone to see Ciel at all after the younger told him his name that one only time.

He didn't even know how the other was doing, though he felt the urge to at least go to the receptionist and ask every time he came to visit Alois. The same girl always shot him a silent pleading look, yet he ignored it. He didn't know why he was suddenly feeling like this. Maybe it was because of all the rumors going around at school; people were saying of how they saw it coming one way or another, how Ciel had always been a serious/depressed looking person and only opened up to his best friend…but, the younger had given him his name, right? Sure, it was more than obvious he had annoyed him at first, but… that had to mean something. And so, the tall raven was planning on giving the bluenette a visit that day… he had to.

* * *

"Claude, really, I'm alright, go home" the blonde insisted for the hundredth time that evening.

The raven was being stubborn, of course; the blonde had collapsed earlier in the day right after a slow, thick, drop of blood had flowed out of his small, pale nose.

"I'm not leaving, Alois" he said, determined, once again.

The small blonde sighed, softly and looked up into the deep honey orbs of his lover. They stared at each other, for what felt like the longest of times.

Alois stifled a cough, turning towards his shoulder just in time. Knowing he would meet the other's concerned eyes if he looked up, he decided against it.

He kept staring as his lap; for no reason, whatsoever, tears started filling his eyes.

Actually, there _was_ a reason; he was scared.

Somehow, he felt as if everyone was just _lying _to him; doctors saying how there was still hope, Claude, his family… his classmates, saying everything would be alright.

Classmates… he missed them, really, he-

He gasped loudly, sitting up straight. Classmates… Ciel!

"Hey, Claude?" he asked, suddenly feeling worried for his friend.

"What is it, love?" the other replied calmly.

"…Well, my friend, the one who was supposed to be bringing me my notes and homework, he hasn't come in a long time… do you think he's ok?" One would think the blonde was talking to himself, as he kept his gaze downwards, his right hand unconsciously pulling at the hospital gown's sleeve, a sign of his nervousness.

"I'm sure he's fine, Alois; maybe he's fallen sick? He'll come back one if this days, you'll see" he smiled reassuringly at the blonde and the other couldn't help but smile back a bit.

Claude gently cupped the younger's face with one hand, making him look up, since he still hadn't. His thumb caressed his lover's slightly sunken cheek lovingly and the blonde sighed, as he leaned into the warmth of Claude's hand.

"I love you…" the eldest murmured softly, leaning down to place a kiss on his boyfriend's forehead.

_KNOCK, KNOCK_

They both turned towards the door; Sebastian's head was peeking in. "Hey, Alois…" he greeted softly.

"Hello"

"You came here rather late, where you visiting Ciel again?" Claude asked.

Sebastian was just about to respond when Claude suddenly frowned, quickly looking down at his beloved as he grew tense in his arms.

"Love, what is it? Are you feeling unwell?" Claude started asking lots of questions.

"You just said Ciel… Ciel Phantomhive?" the blonde asked, looking at Sebastian; he tried to sit up on his own accord without having to lean on his lover's chest and achieved it after a few moments.

"Yes… why, what is it?" Sebastian had a confused expression on his face.

Alois' eyes grew wide at the answer and his heart monitor started speeding up.

"W-Why…. Why is he here? Is he alright? What happened?" he asked as he shook his head, as in denial.

Both Claude and Sebastian gulped a bit; they didn't know if they should tell Alois about the bluenette or not.

"Alois, love, I need you to try and remain calm, alright? Please" Claude told him and the blonde nodded hesitantly.

"Ciel… love, Ciel tried to kill himself" he said, straight to the point; he knew Alois hated it when people started talking nonsense to avoid the actual fact.

They both heard it, how the blonde's breathing hitched.

"I want to see him…"

"Alois, you know you ca-"

"_Please _let me see him" Claude could've sworn his chest tightened as his lover looked up at him with desperate eyes that menaced to spill tears soon.

"…"

"..." Sebastian wanted to oppose, but he, too, saw the rush of emotions surging through the sophomore's eyes and he simply stood and went to fetch a nurse so that they could take Alois to see his friend.

"Claude…"

"Alright…"

* * *

His eyes snapped open, as his body attempted to jolt to a sitting position. _Attempted_ was the key word.

He tried to not panic; why couldn't he move? He gasped in a panicked way once, as he raised his body as much as he could. This time not only his hands were tied to the bed, but his feet as well.

He gulped, as he lay back on the bed again; he had managed to get his hands free, the night before. He was feeling lonely; Sebastian never came back to visit him as he had hoped and… _those_ thoughts menaced to take over his mind again, not that he minded, really… he deserved every bit of hate (either from his own self or not) he got. But, being in the hospital… it would've been a little stupid, considering that he was under watch at all times; his room just a few seconds away from that floor's nurse office.

He'd simply wanted to go and visit Alois, knowing that the blonde would be asleep, of course; otherwise, he'd be attacked with a mass of questions and the guilt would eat him up then and there.

Now that he thought about it… what if he had succeeded? Apart from Claude and the blonde's adoptive mother, Alois had nobody else in the world. Sure, he had a lot of friends and his classmates, as well as Claude's were very fond of him; not just because of his illness, no, the blonde had come to be very kind to everyone. At first he'd been just like a little spoiled brat, but that'd been nothing but a mask.

Hunted by his horrid past, Alois had felt the need to build up walls to hide his true self from the world; he'd been afraid to love and be loved, because when he was merely ten years old he'd lost his parents and his beloved brother, Luka.

But, then he met Claude… and everything changed.

_SLAM!_

He could've sworn his heart stopped beating for the fraction of a second, his eyes widened; sapphire met sapphire.

The bluenette's eyes teared up, remorse built up in the pit of his stomach.

"Ciel…" a sob cut through the heavy silence.

_**I truly am the worst…**_

* * *

**LG15: I know it's short, guys. But, please bear with me, I'm trying to get back on track with this story, it's been… a long time since the last time I updated, I know and I'm truly sorry. I left a little tiny hint in there as to the why's of what Ciel did, hope at least somebody noticed… it's in parenthesis .-. Hoped you like it!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: He loves me, he does…

Ciel couldn't bring himself to speak; the self hate, the self disgust was taking over his senses as his gaze locked with his Alois'. He felt guilty; he knew he should've been stronger.

"Why?" Alois' voice echoed again, this time louder and firmer.

The bluenette's mouth opened and closed a couple of times, but he couldn't find the words. He simply believed he had no excuse.

_**I was being selfish, wasn't I? What kind of friend am I? I nearly broke my promise, I'm so stupid… I promised him I wouldn't leave him that I'd always be there and look what I've done… I'm weak, pathetic… I should've died, I shouldn't have failed, damn it!**_

Then the blonde looked less angry; Alois frowned slightly and turned his gaze back to Ciel's. "It's him again, isn't it? What did he do? What did he say?" of course, Alois bombarded him with questions.

Being older, the blonde had always been very protective of him, at all times; throughout the years, Ciel had been sort of bullied by some people because of his looks and behavior, until _he_ came into his life; at first it had been wonderful, but then, for some still unknown reason, everything went wrong.

Ciel didn't answer and looked down at his lap.

"He…? Alois, what are you talking about?" Sebastian's voice came next and Ciel's head shot up. He wanted to glare at the senior, demand him to explain why he'd never come back, but he had no right.

Sure, the raven had bothered to come and check on him, even though they were, technically, strangers; he wouldn't deny it; he had been hoping the other would come back, he wanted him to.

Alois turned back to Ciel, as if asking permission and Ciel shook his head, looking a bit uncomfortable. The blonde sighed and nodded, and then he turned towards his lover. "Claude, would you guys leave us for few minutes?" and before Claude could protest, "I'll be fine, if anything happens, Ciel can press his nurse's button, see?" reassured the other, pointing towards the button next to the bluenette's bed.

Sighing, Claude nodded; Sebastian was still staring at Ciel, as Claude tugged at his hand so he'd follow him outside. He couldn't shake off the feeling; there was something wrong. The reasons behind this… that stranger's, that boy's attempt to end his own life were intriguing him; he wanted to know… he needed to know.

_I can't understand what's happening; why am I feeling like this? I shouldn't care about that boy… Ciel, was it? I don't know him, so, why should I? It is none of my concern_

As soon as they left, silence took over once again. Alois sighed softly and bit his lip slightly, before taking a few steps and undoing his friend's binds.

Ciel looked up at him, confused. "I don't trust you out of these either… but, you need your hands if something happens, right?" he murmured more to himself than for the other to hear.

The younger didn't dare move his hands away from where the blonde had placed them after freeing them; he simply stared at him, trying to figure out how to avoid the question he knew would follow.

He couldn't.

"Why, Ciel, what did he tell you? Did he touch you, huh?! What the hell did he say, what did he do?" Alois bombarded him with questions and he flinched as the other kept on raising his voice, not much, though.

"…" Ciel gave no answer, looking down; his bluish bangs covered his slowly tearing eyes.

"I've had enough…" he started off softly, in an almost inaudible whisper that hardly reached Alois' ears.

The blonde nodded slightly. "…I'm done, Alois, I'm just _done_" he said a little more loudly this time. "I can't take it anymore" a tear slid down his slightly sunken cheek, as he looked up at his best friend.

Alois gulped a bit and stared back into the bluenette's dulled eyes; he was scared and started considering that he should bind the other's hands as soon as possible, just in case.

He'd seen that look before; the first time Ciel had considered ending his life, instead of attempting to like he did this time, he'd gone to Alois. That had been the first time the blonde had seen the other cry; that had been the first time they were truly sincere with each other.

Alois had somehow managed to stop him from doing so… but still to this day, the blonde was sure of one thing and one thing only: it was all because of _him._

"…you need to stop this, Ciel; you need to break up with him, please" Alois said, whilst he fisted the hand he wasn't using to hold the bluenette's.

The other released a shaky, quiet laugh, as he shook his head. "I'm not giving up on him, Alois… he loves me, I know he does, I just need to stop being so damn pathetic… I need to stop being so horrible, so ugly and fa-" more tears escaped pained sapphires, as Alois cut him off by cupping his cheeks, forcing him to look into his eyes.

"Now, you listen to me, Ciel, stop that, just stop… please" the blonde started crying himself. He hated it; he hated hearing his friend say those things as if they were true, because they weren't.

Leaning his forehead against Ciel's, he kept crying. A sob escaped his trembling lips, before he continued. "Stop it…" he whispered. "You don't need to change anything about yourself, Ciel… he a fucking liar, you're perfectly fine, he's the one who has to fix himself, not you" he shook his head in silent exasperation.

The stress was rushing through his body and the blonde felt his head start to throb. He immediately back off from the other and shut his eyes closed tightly for a moment.

"Alois…?" Ciel's quiet voice echoed through the room, it being the only sound apart from the slowly increasing beeping emitting from the heart monitor hooked to the youngest's body.

And soon enough, a thin trail of blood started gushing out from the blonde's nose. He stumbled back onto Ciel's bed, trying to fight back against the black spots taking over the edges of his vision.

"Alois!" he heard Ciel call him.

He breathed hard and deep, faintly hearing the beep from the small device, as Ciel pressed the nurse's button over and over again.

He'd managed to calm down slightly, when the door slammed open revealing a worried looking nurse, Claude and Sebastian.

Claude immediately went to his lover and gently wiped away the trail with his fingers and then places a small kiss on his forehead. The nurse had gone towards the still crying bluenette, binding his hands once again.

The small blonde turned his head slightly. "Think about it, Ciel… please" then, he was helped out of the room by Claude.

Sebastian had stayed quiet, doing nothing more than to stare at the pale, crying boy on the bed and was about to follow behind his mates when the blonde turned towards him.

"Stay with him, please…"

They stared at each other for what felt like the longest of times, before Sebastian looked back at Ciel and nodded absentmindedly.

The door shut closed.

The soft thud of Sebastian's footsteps was heard around the room as he cautiously made his way next to the bed. Ciel was looking down once again.

An almost imperceptible sob echoed through the room along with a soft sniff; Sebastian seemed to lose control of his body for a second, as he reached down.

He found himself softly cupping the younger's cheeks; Ciel tensed under the touch, but didn't try to pry it away, apart from the fact that there really wasn't anything he could do about it, as he was unable to use his hands that much.

Sebastian's thumbs caressed over the incredibly smooth skin, brushing away the tears that kept on sliding down.

Ciel, too, couldn't find a logical explanation as to why he suddenly laid his head against the raven's chest, as he leaned over his small figure.

And he would never be able to explain nor understand why as soon as his head made contact with the other the remaining of his walls crashed down and he broke down sobbing.

* * *

**LG15: Well, there it is, hoped you liked the chapter. Hopefully, it didn't suck as much as I believe it did… thanks for taking the time to read! **


End file.
